Promesa
by Baarbara708
Summary: Nami no podía más con los celos hacia la hermana de Sanji y está muy enojada con Luffy ¿Como hará él para remediarlo? Mi primer fanfic! LuNa


Sabía que no tenía el derecho de sentirse así, ¡pero se sentía así!. Era la única cosa que no podia olvidar después de Kaidou y Big Mon. ¡Estaba muerta de celos y enviviaba a la hermana de Sanji! Ella quería ser el primer beso de su capitán, sabía que era para salvar su vida, por muy indirecto que sea, ¡un beso es un beso!. Mas encima el ni se enmutó, ¡¿Significa que si ella lo besa tampoco se inmutaria?! No queria ni pensarlo. Ahora estaba muy enojada con su capitán aunque sabía que no tenia por qué, y no le estaba ayudando para nada que el estuviera encima de ella pregutándole que le pasaba.

Ahora estaba en el barandal del Sunny de noche ya que le tocaba guardia, Luffy le decidió acompañar, ahora Nami tenia que aguantarse las ganas de pegarle hasta el cansancio a Luffy que no paraba de molestarla.

\- Naaami~ dime que te paaasa - decía Luffy con cara de perrito.

-No. - cortó firmemente Nami.

-¿Por qué no? - interrogó Luffy con un puchero.

-Porque no y ya, no quiero hablar de ello. - Nami mirando el horizonte recargada en el barandal, estaba sorprendida del autocontrol que estaba teniendo, o sino Luffy ya estaria inconsiente.

-Mmh~ ¡ya sé! si no me dices que te pasa conmigo me robaré todas tus mandarinas ShiShiShi- Dijo Luffy antes de dirigirse a donde estaban los mandarinos de Nami.

-¡Shoto! - Nami estaba tomándolo del brazo - ¡¿Como te atreves?! ¡NADIE TOCA LAS MANDARINAS DE BELLEMERE-SAN!- decía Nami con dientes de tiburón.

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo Luffy con desafío en su mirada.

Sabiendo Nami de lo imparable que era su capitán, decidió ir por el camino mas fácil, asi la dejaría en paz.

-¡Está bien! si te cuento me dejarás en paz, a mi y a las mandarinas.

-¡Claro! ShiShiShiShi - Luffy se sentó con postura de indio, recargando su espalda en el barandal, y Nami se colocó frente de él

\- lo diré solo una vez, asique a pon atención. - Luffy solo atinó a asentir.

\- Estoy molesta porque la hermana de Sanji te besó. - Dijo Nami rapidamente, tratando de esconder su sonrojo atravez de su cabello anaranjado.

\- ShiShiShi Naami~ ¿estás celosa? - Dijo Luffy con esperanza en su voz.

-¡No te rías,baka! ¿are? ¿cómo sabes eso? - al terminar de hablar se sonrojó, ya que se estaba delatando sola.

-ShiShiShiShiShi. - antes de que Nami pudiera regañarlo por reirse, Luffy empujó a Nami hacia él, quedando Nami arriba de Luffy, en una posicion como si un padre estuviera sosteniendo a su hijo por primera vez, Luffy con sus brazos alrededor de los de ella y Nami con las piernas horizontalmente de las piernas de Luffy.

\- Pero que de~ - Luffy aprovechando de que Nami abrió la boca, la besó, asi teniendo un contacto directo. En cambio Nami no podía mas con el asombro, o sea ¡¿Que mosca le picó a Luffy?! al final, solo correspondió a su beso.

Al separarse, Luffy pensó que Nami no podía verse mas hermosa, con la luz de la Luna alumbrándola, estrechada en sus brazos -más que antes- sus mejillas sonrojadas, mirandolo fijamente y respirando por la boca.. Ese era un hermoso paisaje que quisiera ver por el resto de su vida.

-ShiShiShu, esto no es nada comparado con el otro.

-¿Qué?- Nami es lo único que pudo decir, seguía asombrada.

\- Nami~ ella pudo haberme besado, pero no sentí nada, en cambio si te beso a ti, siento millones de cosas que no puedo identificar, y me gusta Nami, me gustas ShiShiShi.- Al terminar de hablar le empezó a acariciar la mejilla.

Si Nami estaba sorprendida, ahora ni siquiera podía respirar, aún por esas bellas palabras, no se le pasaba el enojo y los celos.

-Aún así te besó - Dijo Nami entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Naami~ estuve apunto de moorir~ no seas maaala Namii - Decía mientras se abalanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás aun abrazando a Nami - Y si tan enojada estás, ¿Por qué no me besaste tú?

-¡Para idiota, que me mareo! habría muerto si te hubiera besado!

\- ¿Ves? me besó para salvarme la vida, pero tú serás la única que siempre podrás besarme, ¡serás mi Reina Nami! ShiShiShi

Nami solo pudo colocar su boca en forma de "o" aveces se sorprendía de su forma de lógica, Además de que le estaba latiendo el corazon a mil por lo que le dijo, aún asi mantendría su orgullo, solo un poquito.

-¿Lo prometes? Interrogó, tratando de disimular su emoción, sin resultado alguno.

-¡Lo prometo Nami, serás la única para mí, para siempre! ShiShiShi.

Apenas terminó de decirlo Luffy, Nami esta vez lo besó, un beso cargado de sentimientos, cerrando su promesa a travéz de ello.

Ahora Luffy era suyo -pobre de quien trate de quitárselo- y Nami de él, y así son felices...

FIN


End file.
